


Do you dare?

by Islime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Jo Harvelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islime/pseuds/Islime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo Harvelle never thought she will find her other half in a bar after a really tiring day. But she did, and the show is barely starting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story! I love the concept of Jo and Lucifer, sothats why this was born. It won't be a long story.  
> For those wondering about Archangels Mate, I'm working on it.

    Jo was surprised when she walked into the club and the most heavenly smell invaded her nose. She was tired but her senses were on high alert. She was prideful of being an Omega, but she rarely acted like one. But that smell was making her weak in the knees, and she just wanted to find the source of it. Jo looked around the room slowly, taking in the drunks and then she saw him.

    He was sitting by the bar, a drink in his hand and a small smile on his lips, and he was staring at her, so strongly as if he wanted to look into her soul. It took her a second but she recognized him as Lucifer Morningstar, older brother of Michael and Gabriel, and a close cousin of Castiel. She only saw him on photos and in TV before. He was the owner of Heaven&Hell law firm, where Sam worked. The Morningstar family was well known, but also she knew about him because Castiel was engaged to Dean and Sam could never shut up about his boss – _Jo, you just never saw him before a judge! He is amazing!_ Seriously, for some time she thought he had a crush on that guy. But then he knocked up Gabriel, and so she laid those thoughts to rest.

    She took a deep breath – the smell of air after the rain, fire and mint overpowering everything else in the room – and she started walking to Lucifer. Who was still keeping his eyes on her. But the closer she got, the more her Omega side was taking control of her, which was pissing her off. So she tried her best to remain herself.

Lucifer lazily placed down his drink when she sat next to him.

“Hello beautiful. I’m pretty sure you can also feel what I am feeling.”

“Well, I can’t say about feeling, but I can certainly smell something.” He chuckled at that, reaching for his glass again. Jo followed his movements without blinking.

“Do you want a drink?” Lucifer asked, his voice guttural. She licked her lips slowly, thinking about the offer.

“Yeah, why not. “

And with those three words, their story started.


	2. Sphinx

If you asked Johanna Beth if it was on that night that she decided to be with Lucifer, she’d always disagree, saying that it actually happened way later, on Dean and Castiel’s wedding. But, deep in her heart she knew that she got addicted to Lucifer's scent on that very first meeting.

It was in their human nature to seek out their life partners by scent – the most compatible scent, the most compatible person. Jo used to think that it was bullshit. That scent alone could not find you a person good enough to spend a life with. That it would be perfectly doable to find someone that just was good and nice, and be happy even if he didn’t smell the best. Countless boyfriends disagreed with that theory though – she got dumped way too often because she wasn’t _the one_.

And the she caught a whiff of Lucifer’s scent and she was gone. Well, not literally, but goddamn, he smelt _perfect_. Saying that, after that meeting in the bar, they haven’t seen each other for a week. Lucifer did get her number, walked her to her car and charmingly told her that he will call her when he will have some free time from the responsibilities at the Heaven &Hell Law firm. And then he walked to his car, leaving a trail of _amazingness_ behind. Jo took a deep breath, and started her drive back to the Roadhouse. She was mad that he didn’t ask her when she is free – but it was probably something to do with him being an Alpha and having to set out the rules. Which nearly made her want to refuse him if he called. Or texted. _Nearly_.

It was Thursday, around 3pm when her phone buzzed and the name **Lucifer** appeared. It was a text message.

~Are you free tonight at 6? I offer dinner, and I will pick you up.~

She stares at the screen for a solid few minutes. Well, that was straightforward. She looked around, assessing if she has a second to chat. Thankfully, the Roadhouse was still pretty empty, only a few patrons sitting at the tables and sipping beer or drinks. Her mom also wasn’t anywhere near, probably taking care of documents in the back. Even  though Jo was twenty three, Ellen still liked to keep a close eye on her eye.

~By dinner you mean…~

She got a response nearly immediately.

~I was thinking about taking you to my brothers restaurant.~

~Taking me to meet the family already? Oh boy, you going fast mister :P~

~It’s the best place to eat at, and I only accept the best.~

“Jo! Come here for a second!” Ellen called from the back, and Jo jumped at that. She looked up from the phone at Charlie, who was serving a cute girl on the other end of the bar.

“Charlie, I’m gonna go see what mom wants.” She got a smile and thumbs up as a reply. Quickly she typed a response to Lucifer’s last text.

~I wasn’t going to do anything fun today, so yep. I’m gonna send you my address in a bit.~

Jo blanked the screen and put the phone in her back pocket. She ignored it buzzing again, and walked to her mom.

“Whacha want?” Ellen was hunched over papers, a notebook on her knees.

“Can you call Sam? I can’t really move right now and I have no clue where my phone is.”

“Yeah, of course. What for?” Jo reached for her phone, ignored Lucifers message for now, and chose Sams contact, but didn’t call yet.

“Just ask him if he will be able to come here today for a bit. I wanted to talk to him about investing in a new bar.” Ellen looked up at her, a small smile on her lips. “I found out that we have accumulated a small fortune in the years we have been open.”

“That sounds awesome mom!” Jo immediately touched the call button and brought the phone to her ear. Sam picked up after two signals.

“Hey Jo, what’s the matter?” His voice was warm and welcoming, and always when she heard it she felt right at home. He must have been the most homey Alpha to ever be, better at the whole ‘home’ stuff than a lot of Omegas, which always made Jo smile. Thanks to Alphas like Sam, she didn’t feel weird for being outspoken and doing what she wants. Which wasn’t finding a mate after turning sixteen.

“Mom asks if you will be able to come to Roadhouse tonight. She wanted to talk to you about investing our hard earned cash, and as you are the family lawyer, you are the best person to ask.” While talking, she went up the stairs quickly, mouthing a fast _I’m just gonna check something_ to Ellen, who only said “Yeah, yeah, just tell me if he can after you finish talking.”

“Well… let me text Gabe and ask how’s he feelin’. You know he is more grumpy and sarcastic than ever now that he is 5 months pregnant.” She could hear Sam typing the message.

“Yep, I know. When I met him two days ago he wouldn’t stop whining that you don’t let him feed off of only sweets and actually have him eat healthy.” She heard a chuckle on the other end which made her laugh too.

“Well, he has too eat healthy. The doctor said it could be dangerous if he didn’t stop.” He stopped talking for a second, after a melodic _ding-ding-ding_ and Jo presumed that he got a reply from Gabriel. “Gabe said that he will gladly come there around the time I finish. Something about burgers calling to him today.”

“That’s awesome!” Jo finally reached her room and immediately opened her wardrobe. She stared at her clothes and came to a decision. “Say, Sam, you know Lucifer pretty well, right?”

Sam got quiet.

“Sam? You there?”

“Yeah, yeah I am. I’m just stunned that you just asked me about Lucifer.” Jo shifted nervously, thankful that the conversation was over the phone.

“Well, you know, Becky was talking about him, some weird shit, and I realized that you know that guy personally. So why not ask you?” She hoped that her explanation was believable.

“Well duh I know him. I work under him, and he is Gabe’s and Cas’s cousin so I meet him outside of work a lot too.” Respect was audible in Sam’s voice. “So, what did Becky tell you? I will tell you if it’s true or if it’s bullshit.”

Jo tried to think of any questions she had about Lucifer, that she’d never ask the guy in person. Not at the stage they are.

“Well, she talked about his numeral sexual conquests, and I wondered if that’s possible with him being a lawyer and owner of the law firm.”

“Well, he used to go to bed with someone new every Friday – and he always had to send me pictures, seriously – but for two years now he stopped. I think he realized that he can’t fool around forever when I started going out with Gabriel.” She nodded, forgetting that Sam can’t see it over the phone. She started looking through her wardrobe, trying to find something to wear for her meeting with Lucifer.

“She also said something about him being a workaholic.” Sam laughed at that.

“Lucifer is I think the least workaholic person ever. He always has time for his family. Of course, sometimes he spends the whole weekend in his office, working on a particularly difficult case, but beside that he only works as much as he has to.” Jo heard someone calling Sam on his side.

“Sorry Jo, but I have to go. I will see you later.” And he hung up, not even giving her a chance to tell him, that they won’t see each other. She sighed and stared at her phone, Lucifer’s message still blinking at her. She opened it.

~I will wait for it }:) ~

Johanna laughed at the devil emoticon. She typed out the address and went back to looking through her clothes, after throwing her phone on the bed.

If they were going to a restaurant, she had to look elegant and nice, not overly eager to impress. She fished out a black dress that ended at her knees and was made to hug her figure tightly, highlighting her assets. You can never go wrong with a little black dress. As to shoes, she could wear her black pumps, that even with being really high, still were extremely comfortable. She also had a cute white wristlet bag, that will house her phone and wallet with documents. Jo laid her outfit on the bed, smiled, picked up her phone and directed her steps back to Ellen.

“Mom, Sam said that he will come, Gabe will also show up. Better start preparing burgers, Sam told me that Gabe craves them today.” Ellen nodded with a grin. She loved Gabriel with the same strength that she loved Dean and Sam. Castiel will probably soon also join the circle of Harvelle adoptive children.

“That’s great then, I want to start working on this as soon as possible.” Jos phone buzzed and so she checked it.

~I will be there at exactly 6. See you soon }:) “

Jo looked at the clock. It was a few minutes past 4pm.

“Mom, I’m going out at six.” She said nonchalantly.

“Oh, whit who?” Her mom’s voice was calm, but Jo knew that she will have to give her more info than she’d like.

“Just a friend, we met a few days ago and I got a message today if I had time. I said yes.” Ellen nodded.

“Okay. Call Ash then, someone has to cover your shift.”

“No problem mom.”

“Do you know when you will be back?” Ellen looked up at her from the documents.

“Not really, but I will send you a message when I will be going back.” Jo noticed that Ellen squinted at her, but when her didn’t say anything, she did. “I’m gonna start getting ready, got to take a shower and stuff.”

“All right.”

Before going upstairs though, Jo went back to the bar. Charlie was free now, she stood leaning against a bar, looking through her phone. Jo walked up to her. She really wanted to share what happened with her. The redhead looked at her when she got close.

“Yo Jo-jo, what took ya so long?” As always, she was all smiles. Charlie was another amazing Alpha, warm and good, but damn, if you angered her, she’d eat you alive.

“Had to talk to Sam. Remember how I told you about meeting Lucifer at that club?”

“Of course I remember, you nearly started writing poems about his scent. Crazy compatibility when it comes to that, you said so yourself.” Charlie winked suggestively, her voice playful.

“Don’t remind me of that. That was the most embarrassing night of my life.” She shuddered, remembering her state when she got back that night. She was a little drunk, and when she got to Charlie’s place she drank even more, and because of that she lost control. Awful, really. “But, listen. I’m meeting with him in one and a half hour.” When the information registered in Charlie, she jumped up excitedly and clasped her hands.

“That’s amazing! Mister hottest-scent-ever made his move! You gonna get laid tonight!” Jo laughed, but punched her bestie in the arm.

“Shut up! Do you want my mom to hear? And no, I’m not gonna get laid tonight. I want to go slowly.” Charlie smiled at her.

“So you thinking about settling down?” Jo sighed.

“I don’t know Char, I just don’t wanna jump in like I always did.”

“I get ya Jo-jo. You can always call me if anything happens tonight.” At this Johanna smiled at her best friend and hugged her tightly.

They talked for a few more minutes and then Jo went upstairs. Before anything, she had to call Ash. To her happiness, he picked up immediately.

“What’s up princess?” He said fondly. Ash was a Beta, and a childhood friend of Jo. They practically grew up together, and the nickname was a reminiscence of old times.

“Ash, I have a favor.”

“Shoot.” He said without hesitation. Ah, she loved Ash.

“Can you come to the Roadhouse for a shift instead of me?”

“Ohhh, yeah I can. What’s the occasion?” She could hear that he was really curious.

“I have a date of sorts, and cause it was kind of a last minute thing, I didn’t really get to plan ahead.” Jo tried her best to sound indifferent to the whole situation, but when heard a chuckle on the other side she knew she failed.

“And with who, if I may ask, the date is?”

“Nope Ash, I ain’t telling you his name. You will dig waaaay too deep for my liking. Let’s not rush anything.” She only got a whine in response, and this time it was her turn to giggle.

“You are cruel.”

“No, I’m wonderful. Thanks for covering my shift.” She said sincerely.

“No probs princess. Always at your service.”

They said quick goodbyes and Ash hung up. Finally, she made her way to take a shower and get ready.

 

When it was five minutes before  six pm, Jo walked outside the Roadhouse, her appearance perfect. She curled up her blonde hair and put on a bit of makeup that only enhanced her beauty. She was nervous as fuck though, no matter how good she looked. Not every day do you meet with someone that is so freaking compatible, scent wise.

Her breath stopped when a silver car pulled up to the front of the Roadhouse, and Lucifer, clad in a suit, stepped out.

“Hello, Johanna.” He was smokin’ hot, and that was not fair. No one should look this good. Or smell. In those few days she forgot how intoxicating his scent was, but right now she was painfully aware.

“Hey handsome. Nice car you have there.” From what she saw it was Mercedes-Benz S-class, so a pretty cool car. Lucifer ran his hand over the hood of the car with a smile.

“Yes, it is nice.” He looked at her, smile still on his face. She had a distinct feeling that he was referring to something else. Lucifer smoothly walked to her and offered her his arm.

“But we are getting in the car, right? You don’t have to do that.” Even though she said that, she didn’t make a move to go and sit in the car herself. It was a bit like a game, to see how will Lucifer react to her ways of being an unconventional Omega.

In their society there were three classifications – Alpha, Beta and Omega. In that order. Alphas are the providers and protectors. They are very strong, and have something called Alpha Voice – it means that if they use it everyone will do as they say, and if their Alpha Voice is especially strong, even other Alphas will bend to their will. Their scents are strong, always with an undertone of dominance. Alpha women can get pregnant but the pregnancies are usually high risks. They go in a rut once a month for three days, but there are suppressants for that. Betas are the most neutral of the three, their scent indistinctive, no special qualities beside being the most level headed. No heats or ruts. Women Betas also can get pregnant, and here pregnancies are in 80% without complications. Then we have Omegas. Naturally submissive, they exist to be the other half of Alphas. Once a month they go into a heat for three to five days, if the Omega is mated the heat will sync up to the Alphas rut. Male and Female Omegas alike can get pregnant, and those pregnancies are the easiest. Miscarriages do happen but they aren’t often.

There were times when Omegas where schooled to be extremely submissive, to never speak up without their Alpha permission, only allowed to stay at home, give birth and take care of the house. Those times are long gone, thank fucking god, but people who see that as the only right way still exist.

“I don’t have to, but it’s right to be a gentleman to such a beautiful lady.” Lucifer said without hesitation. Deeming the response all right, Jo let herself be escorted to the car door. He opened it smoothly, and Johanna sat down. He heart was beating fast after touching Lucifer, which was an absolutely ridiculous reaction. She tried to calm down, but then he sat next to her, on the driver’s seat, and smiled at her brilliantly, and her heart was racing again. She was scared for a second that he can hear it, but then she stopped caring about that.

As they were driving away from the Roadhouse, she saw Gabriel parking in front of the Bar. He saw them, his eyes obviously widening, but he waved to Lucifer as if he wasn’t sitting next to Jo. Who always said shit about him. Lucifer waved back and then they were on the road.

“When I talked with Sam today he told me that he was going to his family with Gabe, and he asked me if I wanted to tag along” he paused there to send Jo a pointed look and a smirk. “because a certain Johanna Beth was asking about me.”

Jo wanted to kill Sam. She wanted to call him and yell at him till he’d go deaf. How could he do that to her?! She thought she’d die from embarrassment. But she knew she had to act cool.

“Was she now? I can’t really remember anything like that happening.” He just chuckled at that.

 

The rest of the drive they’ve spent in a comfortable silence. It was almost startling when they arrived. The restaurant was called Sphinx. It was a big building, with the front wall consisting of grand front doors and windows.

Lucifer stopped at the front, where a valet was waiting. He got out, walked to her side and opened the door for her. Charming. Once again he offered her his arm, which this time she took without saying anything. He gave his car keys to the valet, and they walked inside. They were welcomed by, presumably, the manager. Lucifer only nodded at him, and started walking in the direction of the only free table left. It was right by the window on the back at the building, and it looked out on the river. At this time of the day the sun was setting, and so the scenery was beautiful. He pulled out her chair and so she sat down. In seconds he was seated opposite her.

“I must say, this place is really amazing.” Jo couldn’t stop herself from commenting, but when Lucifer smiled at her, and this time it was just a smile of happiness, she didn’t regret saying it.

“I’m happy that you are thinking this. I’m proud of Michael, he really did a great job with this restaurant.” And she could hear that he was proud. _He really must care about his family_ , she mused.

A waiter, young girl with brown hair pulled into a ponytail, placed menus before them.

“Welcome to Sphinx, I will be your waiter. Here are your menus, I will come when you will be ready to order.” They both nodded at her, and she made herself scarce.

Jo picked up her menu and opened it. And she nearly dropped it when she saw the prices. Lucifer, as if reading her mind – he just probably smelled her shock – spoke up.

“Don’t worry about the prices Johanna, order anything you like.” His voice was warm, and she realized he was trying not to insult her in any way.

“I wasn’t worrying Luci, I just didn’t expect those numbers.” If the nickname bothered him, he didn’t say anything. They chose their dishes and placed the menus on the table, and in seconds the waiter was back. They ordered, where given an estimate of how long they will have to wait – _twenty minutes_ – and were given each a glass of wine. Jo tried it, taking a small sip, and it was like heaven. She was accustomed to the alcohol they serve at the Roadhouse, so the expensive wine was like from another planet. Though she still preferred the one she could drink at home.

“So,Johanna-“

“Jo, please.” She interrupted him with a smile.

“Jo, what do you do?” He asked, his hands joined at the table. She took another sip.

“I help mom at the Roadhouse, working the bar and sometimes helping with the accounting.” He nodded at that, and also took a sip of his wine.

“Any hobbies?” She felt like a teenager because of his questions, but she realized they were pretty normal when you want to get to know someone.

“If I have free time I draw. Peoples, cars, sceneries - everything that I find nice. You?”

“I collect car models.” He says seriously, and Jo can’t help but giggle at that.

“One to one ‘replicas’?” Lucifer shakes his head, realizing why she laughed.

“No, Jo. That would’ve taken way too much space.” And now Jo outwardly laughs, because of his argument. Stupid rich people.

They easily chat for the rest of the wait for food – favorite color? Hers is green, his red. Favorite band? Massive Attack, ACDC. Just your standard questions.

When the food arrives, Jo is impressed. It’s presented in such a nice way, that she almost doesn’t want to touch it. But she is hungry, so they start eating. They still chat, and altogether it’s just a very nice evening.

Occasionally, when Jo can’t stop herself, she takes a deep breath to just… sate her want. The guy is just very attractive. And he smells delicious. And he is the perfect gentlemen. And a funny person. It’s kinda hard not to just fall to her knees or some shit.

But she knows that her weak point is his smile, because when he truly smiles, his whole face lights up. His blue, like the sky in the morning, eyes brighten, and those adorable eye wrinkles appear.

Adorable.

 

It’s nearly eight when they finish eating. Lucifer pays with his card – gold one at that. _Show off,_ thought Jo but she didn’t really care. Luci makes his move on the way to his car, that the valet drove to the front of Sphinx. He put his hand on the low of her back and brought his lips to her ear.

“I love your dress,” Lucifer’s breath tickled her neck and made her shiver. But his voice? It was husky and low, pulling at all the right strings. And add to that the height difference – seriously the guy was like more than a head taller than her – she had to bite her lower lip as to not make a sound. He obviously saw that, and he let out a guttural growl. Which was like a trigger, and Jo could feel that she got wet. And that was really fucking embarrassing.

“Can I?” He asks quietly, and she doesn’t even have to inquire what does he mean, because goddamnit she also wanted to do it.

“Only if you allow me to do it to.” He nods, which she can feel because of his nose touching her ear, but to her surprise he moves away and grabs her hand. Jo looks at him questioningly.

“Jo, we can’t do that at the entrance of my brother’s restaurant.” He is smirking when he opens the car door for her, and she wants to disappear, because she totally forgot where she was.

Charlie will have a blast when she will hear about it.

“Right, right.” She says in a small voice. Lucifer gets in and starts the car. Jo looks at him, and wants to run her fingers through his short, sandy hair. Her hand twitches, but she stops herself. To her surprise, Luci grabs the same twitchy hand in his and brings it to his lips, kissing it gently. So freaking charmingly.

“You are truly beautiful, Johanna Beth.” He whispered, but in the quietness of the car she heard him clearly. And maybe she will start liking hearing her full name.

For the rest of the ride, he doesn’t let go of her hand.

And Jo is smitten. Because never before have she felt so comfortable with anyone, beside her friends and family.

 

When they stop in front of the Roadhouse, Lucifer doesn’t make a move to get out. He is still holding her hand, and after he shut off the engine, he looked at her, with those blue eyes. He kisses it once again and then he is close, oh so agonizingly close, and his nose is in the crook of her neck. Jo’s heart skips a beat, but she angles her head in a way that lets her scent him too.

The first breath of his unaltered scent is mouthwatering. The second makes her feel weak. The third makes the wetness in her panties pool up. With the four she feels like if she died and came back to life. But she caught on the change in his smell.

Which now had arousal ingrained in it. Against her better judgment she let out a low whine, and suddenly they were kissing. Wet, sloppy kisses, his hands in her hair, her fingers clutching his shirt. It was as if her brain malfunctioned, and she forgot about taking things slow.

It’s just very hard to do with a hot Alpha who wants to fuck you.

Lucifer grabbed her lower lip in-between his teeth and bit gently, and she lets out a moan. The situation was slowly getting out of hand. Or more like _in_ hand, because Jo felt his hand squeezing her ass. Another moan, and then they aren’t kissing anymore, Lucifer’s lips moving to her neck, and she finally sobers up.

Jo silences her brain telling her to let her Alpha claim her – and where did that come from? – and pushes Lucifer away.

Who is now staring at her, his pupils dilated that it’s almost blackness that she is looking at.

“I-i-“Her voice is strained. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down – which, in retrospect was a bad idea – and tries again.” I wanted to take things slow.” Lucifer nods, licking his lips.

“I understand Jo, no worries.” And then he is smiling again, and she can’t stop herself, because really who could, and kisses him hungrily, pulling on his soft hair.

It takes a lot of her strength to pull away, and when she does she practically runs out of the car, yelling “Call me!” and making a mock phone with her hand. Jo doesn’t stop to hear his response and just bursts into the bar.

A packed Bar, and now everyone was staring at her. She just smiled, a few people shook their heads, but overall they quickly lost interest. Beside her mom, who was at the bar, talking with Sam, Gabriel at his side. Gabe was staring at her with a knowing smirk, and she wondered if he told everyone.

Jo decided to just go to her room upstairs. She mouthed _We will talk later_ to Ellen, and ran upstairs. The second she was in her room, she jumped on the bed and laid down. Jo tried to calm down, and when it started happening someone walked in. To her surprise, it was Gabriel.

“Heya Jo.” He said, and sat down next to her, his right hand stroking his pregnant belly.

“Hiya Gabe. Mom didn’t tell you that I didn’t wanna talk?”

“I told her you will want to with me.” Gabe was full on grinning. ”So, you and Luci, huh?” Jo blushes, and swats his arm.

“We just met up Gabe, there’s nothing here.” He only laughs at her words.

“Your reactions says something else. The same about your smell.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and now she is full on red.

“We just only met up two times, don’t look too much into it.” Gabriel took his eyes off of her and looked up at the ceiling.

“Do you like him?” His voice was serious now. She ponders on it for a bit, wanting to give truth in response.

“I do Gabe.” He nodded, and then got up.

“Sweet dreams Jo. We will visit tomorrow, together with Cas and Dean.” She nods, and then she was alone again.

 

Lucifer calls her when it’s way past eleven pm. She picked immediately when she saw it was him.

“Hey Jo.” He sounded sleepy, almost adorable.

“Why are you calling at this hour?” She asks, looking at the electric clock on her end table.

“You told me to do it.” She giggles at that.

“Cute.”

“You are cuter, Jo.” And it’s one of those things that just make her smile.

It’s blissful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for probably the multiple typos and stuff. Hope you like it so far :) Next chapter in a week


End file.
